Sledding dogs
by yruniwylio
Summary: Katherine King arrives in La Push from Alaska, fresh from the Iditarod race. How will she affect the story? Especially when a Mr-Tall-Dark-and-Handsome takes an instant liking to our heroine.
1. The Iditarod

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic, so be nice! I'm currently suffering writers block on my LOTR fanfic, and this idea came to me when I watched a documentary on the Iditarod Dog-sled race. I own no characters, except for Katherine and her family. Any racers mentioned are real. This takes place during New Moon. (Also - apologies to Doug Swingley who actually came in 2nd place for the iditarod.)**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

I love to race. The snow beating in on my face as my brothers and I fly along the trails, our hair whipping out behind us. We were Alaskan born and bred. Ma was an Athabaskan Native and Da was a trader from Anchorage. Our Grandparents on Da's side – the Kings', were horribly racist, and only ever saw me, because I got Da's pale skin and coppery brown hair. Because of this, when they died, I inherited everything. I sold their house, and split everything between Da and the three of us, much to my brothers' protestations, and Kida put his share towards college. Both Benji and Kida have native features. The impressive cheekbones, slightly coloured skin and dark hair and eyes. I have an exact mix of Ma and Da's eyes. My eyes are the colour of steel, well hidden behind Ma's high cheekbones, and Da's pale, pale skin. Like blue clashed with brown-ish. We grew up with sledding dogs in the family and would travel to Nome to see the finale of the Iditarod for years. Ma died last year. She went to sleep and never woke up. We later found out it could have been an aneurysm, but Ma's family tradition doesn't allow for an autopsy. Kida is determined to be a Doctor, and has aced his schooling from start to finish. Benji just wants to live near civilisation, and somewhere warm, for a change.

I don't really care where I live, a) as long as nature is there (I love the evergreens, and I love the sky and the sea), and b) I get to be a Chef. I am the best cook in our family (especially since Da lost his right hand to frostbite), and I can warm people with my food, both figuratively and literally.

We three told Da that this was the last Spring we would all be together for a while, since Kida has sorted himself out with a Residency in Seattle Hospital, I got a job as a chef at a diner on a reservation in Washington state, (at least it's near Kida), and Benji is enlisting. Da hit the roof at that one, but we can't stop him. I mean, he and Kida are 26 now, so no one can stop him. We decided, that, in honour of saying goodbye to Alaska, and our family time together, we would race the Iditarod. Da was pleased and went about sorting our Sled teams out.

I didn't really care which dogs were on my team. I only wanted to choose my two lead dogs. I had grown up with a myriad of Huskies and Malamutes, but the Malamutes were my favourites. Part wolf, and slightly larger than the huskies, they could pull a heavier load, and because I am lighter than the boys are, it makes for faster dogs, but it's their colourings that are my favourite. One of my lead dogs would be Hunter. He was my largest, he was in his prime and was fast. His lean body, covered in sandy coloured fur, he would be easy to spot in the snow, and he was obedient. My next lead dog would be Kyri. He was also large, but was more _long_ than _large._ He looks like a large greyhound_. _This body difference, made him the fastest we had, and I knew Kida and Benji would want him. However, he was _my_ baby. I chose him, from the litter, when Coco had her new litter. He was all grey, with black flecks in his fur on the right side, with a grey patch on his nose. Kyri was my favourite. He comforted me when I was sad, and loved me unconditionally.

I think Da secretly wanted me to win. There had only ever been two female winners of the Iditarod, and a fortnight ago, my brothers and I met our biggest competition; Jeff King. He was the third in the Iditarod this year, and he's good. So; here we are, in bloody February, after eleven weeks of solid runs on the northern trail, we can complete the race in just over 8 days. The three of us had worked our asses off, and Da was coming to the race end to see us cross the line. We'd done a practice run of the trail this week, and were now psyching ourselves up, and making sure our survival skills were up to par.

We were all geared up. The sun was shining, _although it makes no difference, it's still freeze-your-ass-off-cold_, and the sledders were stepping on the lines to secure their teams to their sleds. Kida had dropped out, to be an on call medic, while Benji and I sorted our dogs out. His two lead dogs were Donner and Blitzen. (_I may have had some input into the names a few years back. They were a part of a Christmas litter, and I got a little carried away…)_

He gave me the thumbs up, and began securing his supplies to the sled. I made sure my flares were secured alongside my water flask, and packed my food supplies and compass. We were chomping at the bit, and raring to go. Both Kyri and Hunter were snapping at the sled next to mine. I pulled my hood up over my hair, and fastened my goggles over the hood, to keep it up.

"Got your thermals, kid?" asked Kida. I nodded. He offered me a fist bump, and mocked a hand injury due to my many layers. I wore like, three pairs of everything, causing me to look about forty pounds heavier than I was. He nodded. "Do us proud, little one." I smiled and nodded, before wrapping a scarf around the bottom half of my face, and tucking it beneath my hood. Benji pulled up beside me and nodded. I returned the gesture and stood on the tail planks of my sled.

Kida stepped back, and allowed the MC to step up as the 85 racers took their places.

"Good luck, Mushers. It's a long journey, and a straining one." He shouted into the megaphone. We all straightened up, gripping the handles tightly. My blood pumped in my ears, as the wind whipped freshly falling snowflakes around us in swirls. "See you at the other side. Stay safe, and race well. On your marks, get set, Go!"

We all commanded our hounds to mush, and within seconds, we were off. All Mushers had 9 – 12 dogs hooked up to their sleds, and we went as far as the first checkpoint. We were to stop there, to determine positions, and then the dogs would be flown to Wasilla. We'd start again the next morning from Wasilla.

Doug bloody Swingley and the Seavey family were the first ones to reach the checkpoint. Benji and I arrived a good two hours later along with Jeff King and a few others.

"Shit." Benji muttered, as we were settling into our little two-man cabin at Wasilla. "Hey, what's wrong Benj?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kitty, it's fine. I just wanted a real shot at winning." He murmured.

"Aw, c'mon Benj, this is our last Iditarod. We just need to cross the finish line. That's all." I comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Kit, it would have just been nice to win, before flying out anywhere. You know what you're doing for your job and everything, right?" he asked. I nodded as I cuddled up to my big brother.

"I do. I bought a small house for me and Da, and it's down the street from my new boss. This nice woman, Sue Clearwater, gave me a phone interview, because of how important this tradition is to us. We fly out as soon as we can get from Nome back to Anchorage." I said, turning my steely eyes to his brown ones. He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"You sure you don't want to go to college?" he asked, prodding me in the ribs a little. I giggled and shook my head.

"Who'll look after Da, and make sure he won't starve?" I joked. He smiled and nodded in agreement, laughing his gruff laugh. "Just don't scratch out. I don't care when you do Benj, just cross that line." I demanded. He nodded. "Same to you Kit. Now, get some sleep."

The next morning, we had to wait our turn to start out, but when we did (within half an hour of each other – with me in front, _of course_), it was almost like flying. Hunter and Kyri, accompanied by another 12 dogs, including Da's old lead dog, Rosa – a fine, pedigree bitch, pounded through the snow, almost like a genuine machine. This March, was one of the coldest. The nights were painful, almost. It was so dark, the night pressed in heavily, and visibility was problematic. I had to send up a flare as Sawatski injured himself on a tree branch.

Nine days, I spent – chasing snow. Chasing sled tracks. I passed a few. Then it was just three of us. By the last stretch, I was a couple of hours behind Jeff King (no relation to us), and Doug Swingley was almost riding my ass. The last checkpoint we passed, I had to lose two dogs – Rosa looked like she would die, if I pushed her too much farther, and Bear – an ailing old Husky, had hurt his shoulder the day before.

We closed in on Nome, and I could hear the crowds who had gathered cheer. Obviously, I hadn't won, King was a bloody machine, and those dogs of his were incredible. I pulled in, my time coming in behind Jeff Kings' 09d 11h 11m 36s, with 09d 15h 15m 22s. I came second. I yanked off my goggles and hood, allowing my long coppery chestnut curls to come free and fall from my shoulders. I searched the crowd and found Kida. Smiling, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well done, Kitty." Kida smiled, before making me shrug off my snow-logged coat, and wrapped a foil blanket around me. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Are we waiting for Benji?" I asked, and my smile faded when I saw my brothers' face. "What happened?" I demanded. He sighed. "He dislocated his shoulder. He scratched out about seven hours ago. He is fine though. He said he'd come visit your new home when you guys get settled, and he's out of the hospital. C'mon Kit, we need to get you back to Anchorage, to Da, and then you guys can go."

"It's like four a.m. Kida, I want to sleep." I whined.

"Sleep on the plane." He said seriously. I nodded, knowing that _his_ overprotectiveness was going to be _nothing_ compared to Da's. Kida was right in his nagging. I felt refreshed when I clambered off the little plane a few hours later. Da was quick to scoop me up, and hug me. "You did me proud, my girl. Who'd have thought that my baby girl would finish the Iditarod, let alone in _second place_?!" he beamed and I smiled. "Got your luggage, Da?" I asked, tiredly. He nodded.

"C'mon, sweet. It's a 3 hour flight, Kida'll bring the dogs in a couple of days, along with the truck and the stuff we couldn't ship. You can sleep on the flight." He gestured to the terminal and I nodded. We navigated the different terminals to find our flight, my suitcase and Da's already checked in, before we were seated in our somewhat cramped seats. We both nodded to each other, and I closed my eyes.


	2. Welcome to La Push

**A/N: Well - here's to my new follower and favouriter! Thank you to Alexreeder17! Here is the next Chapter for you!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

When I opened my eyes, it was like eight-thirty in the morning, and we had landed. I stood and grabbed our carry-on bags, ushering Da from the plane. I felt oddly refreshed, as we collected our luggage and headed for the car rentals. They had a nice cheap Chevy truck, that I booked for ten days, hoping Kida would be here with my babies and our stuff. Da and I decided to keep Hunter and Kyri, considering it was just us two together, and we sold our other dogs. Twenty-four dogs had been sold, along with our house and our kennels spaces in the back yard, for a considerable amount, considering their competitiveness, and pedigree, and my new status as this years' Iditarod runner-up. I loaded our cases and carry-ons onto the bed of the truck, and covered it up with tarp, before clambering into the cab and pulling onto the road. Using my cell phone, Da called Sue's house, and told her we were arriving within the next few hours, and that we would meet at the diner, to officially meet in person, and then called the storage company our furniture and stuff was shipped to and stored with, and arranged for them to drop our things off after lunch.

The four-hour drive passed surprisingly quickly, and before I knew it, I was pulling in at the diner, and climbing out of the cab. Da and I approached, still chattering about the race, and laughing about Benji and Kida's antics when we were kids.

The bell chimed as the door opened, and my senses were assaulted by the smell of well-cooked food and brilliantly baked goods. Da headed straight for a booth, while I went to the till, where a Native American boy was sat, flipping through an English book.

"Hey," I smiled, catching his attention. He looked up at me and closed the book. "I'm looking for a Ms. Clearwater?" I asked. He smiled at me then, his little dimples showing. "Are you Katherine King?" he asked, and I smiled, and nodded.

"I am, we just flew in from Anchorage a few hours ago. Can I get a couple of coffees and some pancakes please?" I asked, pulling my purse from my backpack. He smiled and nodded at me.

"No problem, put your purse away!" he grinned, "your first meal in La Push is on us! Welcome!" he smiled again and held out his hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater. Sue is my mom." He explained. I nodded and returned the gesture. "I'm Katherine King, and that's my Da, David." I explained, waving a hand towards my father, who waved his stump back at us, causing Seth's eyes to widen considerably. I rolled my eyes at him as Seth grinned again. "Go take your seat, I'll let mom know you guys are here." He said, turning in his seat to reach for the phone.

"Bring your homework with you Seth, and join us, I'll give you a hand." I smiled warmly at him and he nodded eagerly. After a few minutes, he came on over with his homework and two steaming coffees for Da and myself, and a banana shake for himself. We worked quietly for almost a quarter of an hour, before the bell chiming above the entrance announced Sue's arrival. I smiled and stood, meeting her halfway between our booth and the door.

"It's great to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Clearwater," I said, reaching my hand out. She smiled effortlessly and took my hand into hers, shaking it vigorously. "It's nice to meet you Katherine, though I wasn't expecting you to be so young." She smiled the gesture lighting up her warm brown eyes.

As she walked me back to the booth, our pancakes arrived, and she slid in next to Da, who was shovelling pancakes into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days, and I mentally face-palmed. _How embarrassing_.

"I see you've met my son." Sue stated, as Seth looked through his copy of King Lear, using the notes I'd scribbled onto a napkin for direction. I smiled and nodded. "I graduated last year, I'll be twenty in November, and I love Shakespeare. If I didn't want to be a Chef, I'd want to be a teacher." I explained. Sue nodded and smiled.

"When would you like to begin?" she asked me, and I looked at Da, who'd paused in his gorging to look at me. He offered me a warm grin and I nodded. "I'll need maybe three or four days to sort my stuff out at home, and then I can come in. If I'm needed beforehand though, I can start straight away." I smiled.

Sue nodded, and tucked an unruly curl behind my ear. "You take the time you need, sweetheart. You're a good girl. Welcome to La Push." She smiled. It was such a motherly gesture, I almost teared up. Almost. I nodded and cut my pancakes, eating them in pieces. "I'll see you soon, take care." She smiled as she stood and stopped me from rising with her. I nodded and waved at her, giving Seth the other half of my pancakes. I wasn't up for eating…I was so excited. She waved back and left.

I love my new job.

"Well, Kitty, I think this place will be good for you. Get you out, and talking to people, instead of the dogs." Da joked, giving me his grin again. Seth looked at us and smiled. "You have dogs? Can I see?" he asked. I smiled.

"As soon as they get here, sure you can. They'll be coming with my big brother, Kida." I explained, pulling my purse from my backpack and pulling out a photograph of me, with my babies. "This is Hunter," I smiled, pointing at the sandy beast, "and this is Kyri, they're Alaskan Malamutes. Part wolf and part dog. We had these types of dog, because my family was obsessed with dog-sledding." I smiled.

Seth's eyes widened again. "You raced them?" he asked, in almost a whisper. I nodded. "I was about fifteen when I entered my first race. My other brother Benji and I entered the Iditarod Sled Race for the last time together just last week. The race finished a couple of hours ago." I explained. Seth's mouth hung open in an 'O', as he looked at me. "Did you win?" he breathed. I smirked and shook my head.

"Nah, my brother Benji scratched out – that means he didn't finish - because he had an injury," I smiled "he'll be coming down in a few days, when he's healed enough to travel," Seth nodded, in understanding as my dad cleared his throat. We both surveyed him.

"Kitty here, well, she finished the race, and came in second place." He beamed again. I rolled my eyes. "Da!" I hissed at him.

"What, it's not every day that a 19 year old girl kicks ass in the Iditarod." He stated drily.

I shrugged. "C'mon, I need to get the keys and sort us out in our new home. Are you staying here Seth, or do you need a ride anywhere?" I asked, turning to the young boy. He sprang from the booth, "can I get a ride?" he asked. I nodded and he raced to collect his things.


	3. The Clearwaters

**A/N: Well - here's to my new followers: Scotland-Lassie and Yuuki-Hime 2097!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter three.**

The ride to Seth's was pleasant. It was just beginning to rain, but it was warm. I'm positive it would be cold to most people, but I'm from Alaska. It was alright. Da told me, the realtor would meet us at our place to give us the keys, and that it was just five minutes down the street.

We drove until we reached a nice little two-storey house. The outside was painted a hunter green colour, which allowed it to perfectly suit its setting in the forest. It had a wrap-around porch, and a nice, large garden. I chose it, for that – it would be a good size for the dogs to run around in, if the weather was too bad to walk them too far.

We walked to the door, when it swung open, allowing us to see the realtor. She was tall, about 5'11'', standing at least four inches taller than me, and smiling a big ass smile, as she beckoned us in from the rain. Da entered, with me behind, lugging our crap from the truck.

"You must be the Kings! I am Eleanor Ataera. Your keys are on the kitchen counter, along with my card. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call!" she chirped before _skipping_ from the room. Da and I watched her leave, before he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me!" I called, "Whatever she's on isn't anything to do with me."

He shrugged and chuckled, as he made his way to the living room. I dragged our cases upstairs, giving Da the largest of the three bedrooms. The next was mine, with an en-suite, where I dumped my case.

A few hours later, the storage people had come with our furniture and loaded it into the house to its' rightful places, and had gone, and I had done a quick run to the nearest store, stopping into the souvenir store and buying a couple of trinkets from a nice lady named Tiffany Call, for my brothers.

At home, I'd chopped up some of the vegetables and set a lasagne in the oven, ready to freeze later, made four loaves of bread and had set up a stew to cook. I also baked a large cake, to take to Sue's to say thanks for the warm welcome.

I'd unpacked most of my stuff, while I'd threatened Da to do his own laundry if he wasn't unpacked by the time I returned from the Clearwaters'. I walked up to the door that Seth had disappeared behind a few hours earlier, and knocked, careful with the box I held under my right arm. An older man answered the door. His long, greying hair hung to his shoulders, while a Mariners jersey sat tightly around his large belly. His eyes shined, kindly, as he surveyed me.

"Good evening, sir," I started, but his chuckle cut me off.

"You must be Katherine, Sue's told me all about you!" he laughed. I smiled and nodded. "I just brought this cake over, to say thank you to Mrs. Clearwater, for the warm welcome." I held out the box and he took it, his large hand encasing mine, as he practically hauled me into the house.

The house was modest, but extremely lived in. It was not _just_ a house. It was a home. There were photos of the Clearwater family _everywhere._ They plastered the walls, and frames sat comfortably on almost every available surface. The array of different shoes in the front porch/hallway showed that they weren't single skilled family members – there were hiking boots, trainers, tennis shoes, and wellington boots for fishing. The smell of home cooking lingered in the air, and a wonderful warmth permeated the air. The walls in the hallway were a warm, forest green, and the living room was a mulled wine colour. Their couches looked _super_ comfortable, and the stairs that led upstairs, showed the growing progress of two children, into adolescence. Seth, and his sister, a beautiful young woman, with long chocolate coloured hair and eyes, and an easy beauty about her.

"It's Sue. Mrs. Clearwater was my mother," he guffawed, and I smiled. These people were wonderful. Warm and welcoming, and kind. I would feel at home here, easily around these people. "Seth has blabbered almost non-stop about you, Kiddo," he smiled. I looked at him curiously, a pink blush dusting my cheeks.

"Oh?" I asked. He nodded. "Yup. You help that boy, and you get a little lovesick puppy. His sister, Leah has been teasing him mercilessly."

"_Daaaad!"_ the voice of the boy in question sounded from the doorway. Laughing, I turned and smiled at Seth, whose face was aflame as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Seth sat beside his father, and the resemblance was striking. Although Seth was only 15, it was easy to see Harry was his father. They shared the same nose, cheekbones and chin – the strong features of his Quileute heritage, along with the same warm, brown eyes. Expressive eyes. They questioned my heritage, and I explained that Da was a pale face, but my Ma was a Native Athabaskan, and so I would appear paler than usual, but my brothers, they both inherited the darker skin of Native Americans. Although the majority of Natives from Alaska, were in fact Eskimos, there were a few mixer tribes that had coexisted with the Eskimos. We were from one such tribe, before Ma fell in love with Da.

We laughed and chatted for an hour, before Harry Clearwater ordered me to come over anytime, as I was welcome there whenever I wanted to come. He also warned Seth and me from going into the forest, because of the bears that had been seen. I nodded and stood, ready to return home to my Da.

"I'll see you around Harry." I smiled, as he embraced me. "You too, kiddo." He nodded and patted my back. Within fifteen minutes, I was back home and doling up stew for Da and me. We went to bed, full of food and content. Maybe this move was going to be good, after all.


	4. The Pack

**A/N: Two Chappies today! :) Enjoy!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

I bought paint from the hardware store in Forks, the next morning. I rose bright and early, and met the owner as he was opening up the store. I also bumped into the Chief of Police in Forks too – Chief Charlie Swan. He was a nice man, in his mid to late forties, with a toothbrush moustache, and brown hair and eyes. I introduced myself, and he told me that he was good friends of Harry Clearwaters'. He helped me load the truck with all my paint, and wished me a good day, saying he'd pass my greetings on to Harry when he saw him later that morning.

I painted the living room a light stormy grey colour, which matched the colour of the couch and armchair, but went with the plum coloured drapes that were already up in the room. The kitchen was painted a warm lemon colour, the plain wooden cabinet doors matching nicely, and then Da's bedroom was painted an Arctic white (don't ask – he wanted a part of Alaska to be with him, always), while mine was painted a dusty rose colour. I'm not one for pink, but it was a nice colour, and I had plain cream bed spreads, so it all matched. I stocked the bookshelves and DVD cabinet, while Da installed the electrics.

It was about two-thirty in the afternoon when a loud knocking on the front door drew my attention. I walked to answer it, wiping my flour-covered hands on my apron, and came face to face with a giant. He was six-four, easily, and had short, black, cropped hair, along with a tattoo visible on his right bicep. I looked at him, my eyes widening, taking in his barefoot appearance, along with sleeveless vest and cut-off jeans.

"Are you Katherine King?" he asked. I nodded, mutely.

"There's been an accident," he started, the soft timbre of his voice terrifying me to my core.

"Oh, God. Kida…is he alright?" I choked, my thoughts immediately going to my brother. The man tilted his head. "Kida? My brother? He's due tomorrow or the day after, he's driving down from Anchorage." I explained. The man shook his head, and I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Harry Clearwater has been rushed to hospital. He had a heart attack. His son and daughter are both with me, but Sue's home alone…." He started,

"I'll get my coat." I interrupted, stripping myself of my apron and shouting to Da. "Lead the way Mister…?"

"Sam. Sam Uley." He said. I nodded and swung my coat onto my shoulders. "Does she have food?" I asked. He nodded. "So it's just company then," I supplied, and he nodded again. Reaching Sue's house, I immediately entered, and rushed to the woman, wrapping my arms around her sobbing frame. "What can I do, Sue?" I breathed. She clung to me, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Don't leave me," she choked. I shrugged from my coat, leaving it on the floor, before guiding Sue to the couch and sitting her down. I stroked her hair and hugged her close. Just like Kida and Benji did for me when Ma died. Sue didn't need to hear that everything was going to be alright, because it wasn't. Everything was unknown. Harry was an older gentleman, with possible health problems, so a suspected heart attack would not be an easy thing to conquer. I just prayed he would conquer it.

Sam entered and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I didn't notice his body temperature being higher than average. "My fiancée, Emily Young will be here shortly to help you take care of Sue," he murmured near my ear. I nodded, to show him I understood. "Can you leave the door unlocked?" I asked and he returned my nod.

I heard him shuffle towards the door, and then he was gone. I pulled the throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Sues' shoulders as she cried herself into unconsciousness. I slowly stood, and made my way to the kitchen. I called Da, to let him know what was going on, and he told me to stay there, until I was no longer needed, and I began sorting out some meals to cook and freeze, while flicking the switch to the kettle.

I heard the door open a little while later, as I was freezing a casserole, and I moved quickly and quietly to intercept the visitor, before they made enough noise to wake Sue. It was a beautiful woman, a little older than myself, who had three jagged scars down the right side of her face. Even with the scars that caused the right side of her face to droop, she was drop-dead-gorgeous. I smiled at her, and beckoned to the kitchen.

"You must be Emily, Sam's fiancée?" I asked, and she nodded. "And you're Katherine?" she smiled. I nodded. "Kat." I corrected. "What can I do?" she asked. I shrugged. "I've frozen a couple of meals for her and Seth and Leah, and I was just making some ginger and camomile tea, to calm her when she wakes. She's exhausted herself. It seems she doesn't expect to see him again," I breathed. Emily nodded in understanding, "'I'll go and sit with her. She's my aunt." She explained. I nodded. "I'll keep sorting stuff out. Do you want anything, while I'm out here?" I asked. She shook her head, and grasped my upper arm gently. "Thank you, for being here with her. It means a lot to me." She said. I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

An hour later, Sue had woken, and received the call that Harry had passed away at seventeen minutes past four. She relapsed into sobs again, and Emily took her upstairs. Shortly after she came down, her eyes red-rimmed, she and I made like, four dozen sandwiches, and as we finished the washing up, and set two loads of laundry on, the back door opened and four of the largest men I had ever laid eyes on, entered the room. I immediately backed out, sliding into the hallway, as Emily greeted Sam with a soft kiss, and started offering out sandwiches, ordering them to put four aside for myself and Sue.

"Jared! There are women here, you know the rules! Women first!" Emily's voice snapped and there was a whacking sound followed by a small cry of pain. "Dammit Sam! Control your woman!" a voice replied, followed by another whack. The gentle laughter of the boisterous men carried and I sank into the couch, twirling some of my curls around my fingers, absent-mindedly.

"Kat?" Emily called, bringing me back to earth. I turned my iron coloured gaze to hers and grinned half-heartedly. "I want you to meet some people." She held out her hand and I stood, taking her hand. "Guys, this is Katherine King. She just moved here from Alaska, and has helped Sue through the last couple of hours." She introduced, and, I glanced at the tiles, as my face heated up.

"It's Kat, Emily." I corrected, and she smiled. Emily turned her gaze back to mine, and took my hand again, leading me to the intimidating giants. "This is Sam, who you know already. I smiled at Sam and nodded. He returned the gesture. "This is Jared and Paul," she pointed them out. One winked at me, Paul, I think, and the other nodded. I then turned my gaze to the last man, and my heart stopped. My breathing increased rapidly, and I thought I was going to have a panic-attack. This man was easily the most beautiful man I had ever clapped eyes on. His beautiful russet skin rippled over his bulging but lean torso. He had a tattoo that matched Sam's perfectly, and his cropped dark brown hair fell into his deep, cinnamon eyes. Just as my gaze hadn't left him, his had given me a once over and he was also staring at me. His mouth hung open a little, as he stared at me, and I fidgeted under his gaze. It was…intense… a throat clearing drew my attention.

"Oh…I'm so sorry guys…I have to go," I breathed out quickly. I turned to Emily, who smiled sympathetically. "I left Da alone, and he'll probably break the house…" I finished quickly as I moved to my coat, which had been hung on one of the pegs by the door.

"It was nice to meet you all, although the circumstances are terrible…" I whimpered the emotions and strains of the day already landing on me. "I'll…er…see you around, Emily." She nodded and waved, while mystery-man, whose name I hadn't gotten, watched me sadly.

"Bye guys." I said once more, before bolting through the front door and sprinting home. The tears had begun falling in earnest as I dragged my exhausted body up the steps and into the house. I curled up on the couch, practically on Da's lap, and I sobbed my heart out.

I had only known Harry Clearwater less than twenty-four hours, but that man, that wonderful, welcoming man would never crack a joke with me, or laugh with me again.


	5. The Chef

**A/N: Here is Chapter five! Enjoy! We will be seeing some Chapters in Embry's POV, just not yet. Please, R&R.**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter five.**

The phone ringing woke me the next afternoon. I had slept a ridiculous amount of time, and Da had gone to bed, and left me on the couch, wrapping me up in a throw. My dreams had plagued me, but exhaustion hadn't allowed me to wake. My slumber-induced crazy filled my mind with images of russet skin and warm, brown eyes, like cinnamon. I groped around and grabbed the receiver, before lifting it to my ear.

"Ugh….hello?" I croaked.

"Kitty?" the voice called. I was immediately awake. "Kida?!" I called. He chuckled down the line, the sound warming me to my very soul. "Yeah, it's me, Kit. How're you? You sound awful? Do you have the flu?" he sounded concerned.

I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Err…no. I met my boss, and her family the day before yesterday…" I started,

"Oh! That's great! Was everything okay?" he asked, somewhat excited.

"Sort of. Her name is Sue Clearwater. Her whole family is lovely, but yesterday, her husband, Harry, died of a heart attack. He was so nice to me, and I feel like a complete tool for getting upset after knowing the man less than a day…but…"

"No buts, Kit. You care so deeply, especially if you have a positive meeting. I'm not surprised. And don't be so upset. I'll be there in a few hours, and I have two guests with me who'll be dying to see you." He said. I could hear that he was grinning.

"Thanks Kida. I really need Kyri with me. He comforts me best." I whimpered.

"Go back to sleep, I'll let myself in. Da fed-Ex'ed me a spare key yesterday morning."

"M'kay. See you soon Kida." I breathed, before putting the phone down and standing. I stretched and looked at myself in the mirror. Shit. I looked rough. Like, worse than nine days on the northern trail, rough. I decided on a shower, then sleep. I dragged my tired body upstairs into my en-suite, collected a fresh, fluffy towel, turned on the shower as hot as it would go, and stripped off, tossing my clothes into the hamper. I climbed under the spray, the water scalding. I turned the heat down a little, and scrubbed at myself. I washed my hair, and then climbed out, wrapping myself in my towel, before quickly drying myself off, and pulling on my sweatpants and my brothers old college jersey, which was so big it hung off one shoulder, and braided my hair. I pulled back the covers and clambered under, falling into an instant, dreamless sleep.

I woke to a wet sensation on my cheek, and opened my eyes to come face to snout with Kyri and Hunter. "My BABIES!" I squealed, hugging them both close, tears falling again. Kyri licked them from my face, while Hunter curled up beside me.

"Glad to see you have love for your brother too!" came a cheery voice from the doorway. I looked over to see Kida, leaning against the frame, a mug of coffee in his hand. He grinned at me over his thick square framed glasses as he took a sip. I scrambled out of bed and hugged Kida close. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"How about, sitcom reruns, and hot cocoa?" he suggested. I sniffled and nodded. He sidled off to the guest room and came back in his pyjamas, as I sorted out the DVD player in my room. He left for the kitchen, coming back minutes later carrying two steaming mugs, and clambering into my king-sized bed. We both cuddled up, with the dogs draping themselves over our laps.

"I swear, Hunter thinks he's still a pup…" Kida whined. Kyri snorted and looked at me. He was a good boy, and had curled up alongside my legs, instead of crushing them like Hunter was doing to my brother. I snickered.

We spent our afternoon like that when the phone rang again. Kida stood and lifted the receiver in Da's room on the fourth ring. I listened intently.

"Hello, King residence. Yeah, she lives here, can I ask who's calling? Uh-huh, tomorrow? Why not Monday? Yeah, sure, tomorrow. Okay. I'll tell her. Thanks miss Young. Okay, Emily. Thanks, Emily."

I smiled at myself. "I'm assuming that's my new work schedule?" I asked. He nodded. "Tomorrow. First thing." I nodded again. "Emily says you can take Kyri too. Seth told her about your dogs." I smiled and nodded, petting Kyri between the ears. Since Kida had left the bed, Hunter had rolled onto his back, legs in the air, and began snoring. I giggled as I rubbed his tummy, causing his legs to twitch.

I stood, and collected the mugs, turning my TV off. "Come on, I'll do a fish fry for supper." I said, as Kida moved from the doorway. My little furry shadow (who wasn't very little), followed me, leaving Hunter to keep his place on the massive bed.

Kida and I chatted as I prepared the food, when Da came in from the garden. "I saw your truck in the driveway." He smiled. I nodded. "Kida'll take the rental back to Seattle for me, and then get his own car there." I smiled. Da kissed my cheek and grasped Kida's shoulder. I plated up, and set down a bowl of kibble and meat strips for both Hunter and Kyri.

We chatted until the sky outside was dark, and rain pounded the windows. Although it was a Friday, and Kida said I shouldn't be going to work until Monday, I knew that I'd be going in tomorrow, so I cleared up the plates and left Kida to wash up ("But I'm a guest!"), before climbing the stairs and shoving Hunter from the bed, and watching Kyri and Hunter clamber into their pet beds near the window, before slipping into mine and closing my eyes. Dreams of Harry Clearwater chasing someone with red hair, pestering my dreams of the mystery-man.

I awoke the next morning to my cell phone ringing. I answered it, feeling oddly alert, considering the lack of sleep I had. "G'morning," I mumbled.

"Hey, Kat. It's Emily. Look, I hate to do this to you, considering you're meant to start Monday, but…"

"Yeah, sure, it's no problem, Em." I smiled sadly, as I interrupted. "You're sure? I would, but I'm catering for the wake."

"Honestly, Em. You sort out what you gotta do. I'll be good. The Chef is still in, before I become the Chef isn't he?" I asked.

"Of course. His name is Jim. He'll be waiting for you."

I shut the phone, and dragged a brush through my hair, braiding it into twin pigtails, that reached the end of my shirt. I pulled a plain black beanie onto my head, and pulled some black skinny-jeans on, along with my Chuck Taylor's. I flounced downstairs, Kyri at my heels, as I quickly mixed a pancake batter for Da and Kida.

I had just set the two plates down when they sleepily dragged their tired corpses into the kitchen. "I have to go in. it's the funeral today, and the diner is understaffed." I explained to Da. He and Kida nodded. "I'll give you a lift." Kida said. I then noticed that he was dressed. I nodded. "I'm not sure what time I'll finish, but I can just walk home. I think I'll be front of house today, 'cause both Em and Sue are out, so Kyri can just lay behind the counter." Kida nodded and scarfed his pancakes. Dad smothered his with syrup and ate them slowly. I kissed his cheek. "Behave. Enjoy boys' day, and I will see you guys later. If I'm late, there's a Lasagne in the ice-box." I said, snapping my fingers, and Kyri followed me as I grabbed my coat, shrugging it onto my shoulders.

The drive was short and quiet. Kida wished me luck, before he turned and drove my truck away from the diner. I walked up to the door and smiled when a kind old man opened up for me. "You Kat?" he asked and I nodded. He gestured for me to follow me him in, and Kyri and I did.


	6. I'm Embry

**A/N: Because 5 was a bit short - here's 6 too! :)**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

A large cushion was placed under the main counter for Kyri to lay on, which he did, dutifully, as I learned my way around the front of the diner. As I predicted, I was front of house today, because both Sue and Emily were out today, while a nice young girl called Sienna, who was in Seth's grade at school would be coming in at two.

I quickly memorised the numbers of the menu, the costs and the table layout, and as I was tying a waist apron to my front, the bell chimed, announcing my first customers. I flew through the majority of the morning, glancing at the clock every so often. At half eleven, it slowed a little, as the breakfast rush came to an end, and I sent a quick prayer for Harry up to whoever was listening. I was wiping down the booth of some messy truck drivers, when the bell tolled again.

"I'll be with you in a sec!" I chirped, keeping my voice light and cheerful. I tucked the rag into my apron, and turned to the next booth, my gaze meeting mystery-mans'! I sucked in a breath, trying to contain my breathing, when he looked up at me and smiled softly. I shook my head and held my head up.

"Welcome to Sue's. My name is Kat, and I'll be serving you today. How can I help you?" I asked, pulling a pencil from behind my ear, and pulling the little pad from my apron. He tilted his head. "Kat…" he whispered. My knees knocked together. It was as if he was trying out my name, but his whisper was more intimate than anything I had ever heard.

He turned his cinnamon eyes to my steely ones again and gestured to the menu. "I'll get a steak sandwich to go." He said quietly. I nodded, and jotted it down. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"How're Emily and Sue holding up?" I asked. He whipped his head around to look at me. "Not brilliant. But Sue's strong. As is Emily. They'll get through." He said. He scratched the back of his neck as I nodded and turned to go to the till, to enter his order, but his hand caught my wrist, and I gasped. His hand was scorching. The heat engulfed my entire arm as I glanced down at my wrist. He quickly let go as I turned back to face him.

"Why did you run off last time?" he asked quietly, his expression contemplative. I averted my eyes. "I…err…got nervous…I guess. That, and what with everything else…" I turned again, but he called me back again.

"In case you decide to run again, I'm Embry," he said, a soft smile gracing his chiselled face. I nodded and offered my hand. "I'm Kat. And I'm sorry. I freaked out, but running is the easiest thing to do." He nodded and shook my hand. Thankfully, this time, I was able to hold in the gasp that wanted to escape at his body temperature.

I sent his order through and served four other people by the time the bell dinged to announce his food was ready, and I brought it over to him. "Can I see you again?" he asked quietly. I blanched. I wasn't sure why, but my soul was _desperate_ to see him again. But my mind was screaming _Stranger Danger!_

"I don't know Embry…" I started, when a wet something, grazed my hand. I looked down to see Kyri sniffing at Embry. "Kyri, bed!" I hissed, and he turned his bloody head at me, his tongue hanging out in a canine bloody grin, before sitting beside Embry, and putting his head on Embry's lap. _Bloody traitor!_ I sighed and looked at the dog. Embry petted his head. "He's a beautiful creature, Kat. He yours?" he asked. I nodded. "He's usually wary around strangers, and usually a lot more protective of me." I said, slightly confused at his behaviour. The dog sneezed and licked his muzzle, turning his eyes to me. I raised an eyebrow and pointed back to the counter.

I swear, Kyri sighed, before standing and loping off back to his cushion. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to Embry, who was smiling widely. _He has dimples! Oh sweet lord!_

I handed him his order, and he gave me a twenty, telling me to keep the change as tips, before he stood, grasped my hand gently, and raised it to his mouth, breathing a soft kiss to my knuckles. My face flamed, and my heart raced at the gesture, before I turned and, with wobbly knees, made my way back to the counter. I entered his order into the till and realised that from his twenty-dollar bill, almost fifteen of it was going into the tip jar. I stared after his retreating form quizzically.

The afternoon shift picked up, and with the increase of customers, came Sienna. I smiled and introduced myself to her and she nodded. "Can you work the coffee machine?" she asked shyly. I nodded. "I'm not supposed to," she started slowly, "I've broken three…" I smiled and nodded. "I'll do the drinks orders then." I grinned and she returned it. Sienna was a petite fifteen year old, with long dark hair and eyes, a traditional Quileute look. She was clever, and friendly, and smiled a lot. She and I got on well. We chatted as she sat at the bar, awaiting orders, or when it was quiet.

Before I knew it, it was coming up to nine p.m. and it was time to close. Kyri hadn't moved much, and I mentally promised to take him for a long walk tomorrow. Sienna and I mopped the floor, before she locked up the front, and I walked through the swing door to the kitchen to find Jim giving Kyri bacon scraps he'd saved.

"Jim! I don't mind this once, but my dog will get fat if you feed him like this all the time." I grinned. He chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Understood, ma'am." He joked. He spent the next fifteen minutes showing me the different machines etc., in the kitchens, and showed me the little menu cards he'd written for me, "until you can memorise the ingredients needed for every dish. All _you_ have to do is bake a couple of muffins, cupcake or whatever, to put out on the front counter, each morning. Sienna and Sue and Em will open up front." He explained. I nodded and smiled. I was going to be a Chef. A proper one. I hugged Jim. "Thank you." I said. He laughed then, a proper belly laugh. "No problem, kid. I'll pop in, in a couple of weeks, see how you're doing."

"I'd like that." I smiled and shook his hand, before calling Kyri to me, and leaving the diner, via the back door.


	7. Bottomless Pits

**A/N: Thank you to my 2 lovely reviewers!**

**Here is the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

The walk home was pleasant, but a little eerie in the dark. I kept seeing shapes in the trees, the darkness playing tricks on my mind. Kyri barked once, and began trotting into the trees. I could hear him, stepping on branches and twigs.

"Kyri! Come!" I called, but he didn't listen. I stood, shivering slightly in the breeze, as I stared into the patch of trees that Kyri disappeared into. I heard a loud panting sound, and started towards the trees, thinking it was Kyri, when the much louder thudding of paws sounded, and I froze. I watched as a massive wolf stepped from the darkness. It was hard to see, but he had the same sort of colouring as Kyri, and he stood taller than any wolf I had ever seen before. On all fours, it was taller than me, maybe the same size as a horse or a small bear. I stood stock still, my mind warring with my soul on whether to flee and leave my dog here or not, when the wolf lowered itself to its stomach on the forest floor and whined. I hesitantly took a step forward.

I felt oddly safe, as I observed the animal on the floor, and was even more stunned to find Kyri curled up beside it. "Kyri…" I whispered. He raised his head and cocked it to the side as he watched me. "Come." I commanded. To my horror, the wolf rose to his feet and came to lie at my feet. I looked down at him. He was completely submissive. This was odd behaviour for a wolf, I had to admit, but I slowly held my hand out for it to sniff. He sniffed at it for a few seconds, before licking my palm.

_Oh my god. A wolf just licked me. Oh my god… oh god…_

My internal panic-attack was beginning to make my body react to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I backed away from the wolf slowly, back onto the roadside, Kyri loping along with me, before I looked back at the giant mammal before me. It looked sad.

_Dammit, Kat. It's a wolf, not a fucking doll. Get out of there now!_

I turned on my heel and began a jog, calling Kyri with me.

I flew through my front door fifteen minutes later, slamming and locking it shut behind us. "Kat? Is that you?" came Da's voice from the kitchen. I could hear him talking with Kida. I ran my trembling hands through my hair, which had fallen from its' braids. "Yeah Da, it's me." I followed the bloody dog into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." My Da joked. I sat at the table and gripped my freshly poured tea tightly.

"Kat? You okay?" Kida asked. I shook my head.

"I was walking home with Kyri. He wandered into the woods. I went in far enough to find him, but still be within sight from the roadside. Da, there are wolves here. _Huge_ wolves."

I told Da and Kida about my escapades, and he listened patiently, before ordering me to drive to and from work from now on, and telling me not to worry. We didn't believe in hurting or hunting animals for no reason. I climbed the stairs tiredly, before falling into bed, fully clothed and sleeping the moment my head hit my pillows.

The red headed someone that Harry Clearwater was hunting in my dreams was a woman. She was extraordinarily beautiful, her wild hair curling about her face and shoulders like a crimson wave, and her ruby eyes flashing as she sped through the woods. She was bouncing from tree to tree, and avoiding several large things on the ground. I watched on, as the things on the ground took shape. Wolves. A pack of wolves. My eyes immediately found the silver one, and my heart raced. It was almost exactly the same colouring as Kyri. He _was_ Kyri. My protector. Sleek and silver, with black spots, and a grey patch on his nose. The Alpha, a massive black wolf seemed almost military in his precision as the wolves chased this woman through the undergrowth. There was a Russet coloured one, and a strong grey one, a chocolate-coloured one, a smaller grey-ish one and a sandy coloured one. Like Hunter and Kyri could be wolves, or have wolf counterparts.

Suddenly, my dream changed. _The red woman was standing in front of me, as a feline grin curled at the side of her mouth. Her eyes were…unreal. She reached a pale, slender hand towards me, and fisted a chunk of my shirt. She raised her arm and I felt myself being lifted effortlessly from the ground. She bared her teeth at me and snarled, before bringing me towards her face. Grabbing my hair in her other hand, she yanked hard, angling my head to the side, before her lips touched my neck._

I bolted upright, and dragged myself to my en-suite, before emptying my stomach into the toilet bowl. I rested my head against the tile floor, thankful for the coolness of the tile, to bring down my overheated temperature. I could hear Hunter whining from the door. I slowed my breathing, as my breaths were coming out in short, rapid pants. A soft knock came from my bathroom door.

"Kitty, you alright?"

My brother. Kida. So caring, and concerned. He probably came straight when he heard the whining. "I'm good. I'll be out in a sec." I called groggily. I stood up and brushed my teeth, avoiding my reflection. I had like, zero rest. I didn't want to see what I looked like. Sluggishly, I returned to my room, and changed into my brothers' over-large t-shirt again, along with a pair of knee-length cotton shorts. I rubbed my eyes, tiredly, before making my way downstairs, to find Da and Kida sitting at the table, coffees and breakfast in front of them. I waved, and moved to the coffee machine, pouring a large coffee for myself, and dumping a load of milk and sugar into it.

"Morning, Kitty." Da smiled, before reaching across the table and grasping my free hand with his left one. "Morning, Da." I replied, taking a swig. "No sleep?" Kida asked. I shook my head.

"Freaky dreams."

He nodded. There was a knock at the door, and he stood to go and answer it. I could hear him talking to someone – a man, by the depth of his voice, before a quiet chuckling sound reached my ears. I smiled at the familiar sound. Wait. Familiar sound…That meant…

My eyes widened and I whipped my head around to face the hallway, before bolting from my seat to the front porch, launching myself into Benjis' arm, the other in a taped sling. "Benji! You came!" I chirped, feeling instantly better.

"Hey Kit! How are you?!" he grinned at me, giving me a squeeze. I breathed in his scent as I clutched him close. "Wanna take the mutts for a walk?" he asked me. I nodded. "Let me just have a quick shower." I raced upstairs, showered and dressed again, in hiking boots, a pair of grey jeans and Benjis' old High School shirt, which almost hung to my knees, and tying my hair up in a loose bun. I grabbed my gloves and my coat, and Benji and I made our way to the street, with Hunter at Benjis' side, and Kyri at mine. "So, squirt, how's the job going?" he asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, as I wrapped mine around his waist.

"It's good. I start tomorrow as a chef, but I was in yesterday, front of house. The owner was short staffed, and I helped her out." I said quietly.

"Don't bullshit me, Kit," he said seriously. "Kida's worried about you. You were here less than 24 hours, when someone you had just met, died. He also said you haven't been sleeping right."

I shrugged and clutched him closer. Benji, just like his twin Kida stood at six-two, but where Kida needed glasses, Benji was fine without. Benji had his hair cut really short, ready for the Marine Corps, the faction he'd enlisted with. "So I'm here for a little while," he said, changing the subject. I smiled, tucking an escaped curl behind my ear, and clutched my coat tighter to me. "And Kida's going, tomorrow morning. I've persuaded him to come with me to the diner for breakfast, and I'll make a cooked breakfast for him." I bit my lip. We weren't going to be together again properly until July, for the boys' birthday.

"Sounds cool. Mind if I join?" he smiled and I nodded happily. "So how's your arm?" I grinned at him, shaking my head. "It's my shoulder, actually." He corrected, shoving me slightly. I giggled.

"It's fine, Kit. I-uh-I hit a tree." He said, his face colouring. I bellowed a laugh, clutching my sides tightly. Kyri and Hunter loped off ahead, leading the way to a beach. Benji took my hand and pulled me towards the sea.

"Don't even think about it! Benji, I know it isn't Anchorage, but it's still arctic temperature!" I scolded. Benji raised his eyebrows. "Okay, okay. Fine. I won't dunk you." I smiled and hugged him close, tucking my head beneath his chin, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Things will get better Kit. You'll see." He smiled. This is why I loved my brothers. They knew exactly the right thing to say to make me smile, and being with them was a comfort I would miss when they were both gone. But we all needed to live our lives, and the sooner the better. My head whipped around at the sound of a loud growling, and Hunter and Kyri both fled back to my brother and I, before turning and facing the forest that bordered the beach, their teeth bared and hackles raised.

"What the fuck?" Benji breathed. I let go of him, only to reach for his hand. "There are wolves here, Ben," I whispered. "C'mon, let's go." I said, tugging on his hand. We both whistled, and the dogs followed us, still wary of the trees behind us. As the beach disappeared behind us, I heard a long, low, mournful howl. It ached my bones, and caused a chill to settle in my heart. My stomach twisted, and I shook my head, to clear the feeling of hopelessness that had settled in my mind.

"Kitty? You okay?" Benji asked, squeezing my fingers. I turned to face him. "Sure. C'mon, let's go home, and I'll make lunch," I smiled as he nodded, a big grin on his face. Men. Always bottomless pits.


	8. The best I could have asked for

**A/N: Here we go with chapter 8! This is my first attempt at Embry's POV! Let me know what you guys think! :)**

**Diolch!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

I'd been having nightmares ever since I'd met her. Nightmares of the red-headed bloodsucker finding her and killing her, all the while, images of Harry's heart-attack kept replaying in my sleep. I spent the Saturday off. Sam gave us a free day, as Seth and Leah needed to vent some anger in wolf form before the wake, Jake was with Bella, and Sam went with Emily to Sue's house to help her with the funeral and the wake. I chilled with mom for a bit, fixing the crap in the house that needed fixing, and for lunch, I decided to swing by Sue's diner. I knew that Katherine would be working today, but Emily said she was the new Chef, so I wouldn't be able to see her if she was out back. I decided that having food from her was as good as seeing her, and made my way there.

The diner was quieter now, as I had avoided the lunchtime rush. I approached the diner, and mentally freaked when I saw her figure hunched over a table, wiping it with a wet rag. I sucked in a breath, willed some nonchalance and entered the diner, the little bell announcing my entrance. "I'll be with you in a sec!" she called cheerily. Her voice. Wow. She sounded perfect. I slid into the booth beside the one she was wiping down, smirking as my sensitive hearing picked up her almost silent cursing of the messy truck drivers, before she gasped at seeing me. She shook her head, her posture changing as she stood up straight, before she plastered a smile on her face and approached my table.

"Welcome to Sue's. My name is Kat, and I'll be serving you today. How can I help you?" she asked sweetly, pulling a pencil from behind her ear.

"Kat…" I whispered, tasting the name on my tongue. It was beautiful. Like her. I turned my eyes to meet her gaze and gestured to the menu. "I'll get a steak sandwich to go." I said quietly. She could serve me anything, and I'd take it. Her eyes were so beautiful. Like a stormy sky in November.

"How're Emily and Sue holding up?" She asked. I whipped my head around to look at her. "Not brilliant. But Sue's strong. As is Emily. They'll get through." I answered carefully. In reality – Sue's _not _fine, sort of because her husband died, and then in a bout of grief and anger, both her son and daughter turned into giant wolves after fighting over the god damn remote and destroying half the living room. And her mother's coffee table. Yeah, strong is a good answer for now, dickhead. I scratched the back of my neck, in mild embarrassment as she nodded and turned to go. _Wait! Don't go! I've only just met you properly. Don't run from me again!_

I reached out and clasped my hand gently around her wrist. I cursed inwardly when she gasped at my body temperature. She looked at my hand, and I removed it, as if bitten, but she turned to look at me again, her gaze steady and sure. I licked my lips, before my mouth opened.

"Why did you run off… last time?" I blurted out quietly.

"I…err…got nervous…I guess. That, and what with everything else…" she stammered. It was just about the cutest thing I'd ever heard. And the saddest. I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms.

She turned from me again, but my whisper of her name stalled her movements. Licking my lips again, I looked her in the eye, a smile pulling at my lips as I said; "In case you decide to run again, I'm Embry." She returned the smile and offered me her hand. "I'm Kat. And I'm sorry. I freaked out, and running is the easiest thing to do." I nodded, before grasping her soft, small hand in mine. Her arm stiffened a little, but she brushed it off, before nodding and returning to the other customers.

I replayed her little introduction _eleven_ times, as I waited for my food. She brought over my takeout bag, and placed it on the table for me, along with my little receipt. "Can I see you again?" I blurted out, embarrassed, because I was certain that a blush was creeping up my neck.

"I don't know Embry…" she started, and I could almost feel my heart splintering, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a big dog loping over to us, a curious look in his canine face. I frowned, as Kat glanced down at the dog. He had my colourings as a wolf. He grinned, _grinned_ up at her, his tongue hanging out before he plonked his furry ass on the floor next to my booth and putting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his fur, petting his head, and he closed his eyes.

"He's a beautiful creature, Kat. He yours?" I asked in a murmur. She nodded, and bit her lip, and I almost choked on air. _That was hot. Oh god. Stop biting your lip._ I turned my gaze back to the dog, to stop wishing _I_ was biting on her lip.

"He's usually wary around strangers, and usually a lot more protective of me." She said. It was obvious, her dogs' behaviour was confusing her, and I had to hold in a laugh. _If only you knew. He probably knows I want to protect you too._ The dog sneezed and licked his muzzle, turning his eyes to her, and she raised an eyebrow, before pointing back to the counter. Resigned, the dog sighed, before standing and moving back behind the counter. I smiled, holding in laughter at the canines' behaviour.

I handed her a twenty-dollar bill, and told her to keep the change, before I caught her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. _Oh god, her skin is so soft, and it smells so good._ I could feel my wolf, and he was completely content. If he were a cat, he'd be purring. She blushed, and I could see the pulse point in her neck acknowledge her racing heartbeat. I wanted to kiss her there, and run my fingers over her skin. She made her way, unsteadily back to the counter, and I grabbed my food and left.

I scarfed my sandwich before I left the parking lot, and tossed the bag in the trash, before I jogged into the woods, and began stripping my clothes off, and tying them to the little cord around my ankle, and feeling the familiar heat take over. Before long, I was on four paws, my vision and hearing and sense of smell all enhanced, and I kept to myself around the diner.

I dozed for a while, ignoring the thoughts of whoever else had phased, as I kept my concentration on the other half of me, laughing in the diner with the girl from Seth's grade. As the darkness fell, I heard her call Kyri to her, as she left the diner, via the back door. I followed, determined to keep her safe from the shadows, when a rumble came from my stomach.

'_Clearly, that sandwich wasn't enough, dimwit._' Came Leah's sarcastic thoughts.

'_Leave him be, Leah.'_

_'Thanks Sam!' _I sent mentally, before blocking Leah out. I noticed then, that my stomach rumbling had caught Kyri's attention. He sniffed around me, and I put my forehead to his. I could feel his awareness of me, and I showed him I would be no harm. I lay on the ground before him. He lay before me, as a like-minded gesture.

_'Wow. Who's a clever doggie?'_

_'Leah. Step off.'_

I rolled my eyes, before standing again. I began panting in anticipation. She walked from the road towards the treeline. I started towards her, but the sound of my paws caused her to freeze. I watched as her eyes widened, and I could see the intrigue in her eyes warring with the desire to flee. I lowered myself to my stomach again, praying she would realise that I _would_ never, _could _neverhurt her.

She took a step towards me then, and glanced at my flank, where her dog had curled up. "Kyri…" she whispered, as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The dog raised his head and cocked it to the side. I stifled a wolf-like chuckle, before standing and moving to lie at her feet. She held her hand out tentatively for me. I sniffed at it, memorizing her intoxicating scent, before I darted my tongue out and licked her hand.

She backed away then, calling the dog, who obediently followed his mistress, and my shoulders slumped. _I suppose it's the best I could have asked for in this form. They would normally flee._

She turned her gaze back to me, over her shoulder, and her expression was beautiful, but heart-breaking. She was afraid, the beating of her heart proved this, but it looked to me like a small bit of regret lingered in her gaze. _Like she wanted to comfort me_. I followed her home, remaining completely hidden in the shadows. I had to know she was safe.


	9. Soul Mate

**A/N: This is the second of my Embry POV chapters! It's a very short one, and the first of two chapters going up today :) woo!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: EPOV**

I ran patrol early the next morning, as a nightmare woke me up in a cold sweat, and I nearly phased in my bedroom. _She got her disgusting teeth too close. Way too close. I won't let that happen._ Unfortunately, I came face-to-face with my mother on the stairs, and she screeched holy hell at me, for whatever phase I was going through that made me think that I could sneak out all hours of the night and get away with it.

"I mean, I'm your mother, and you ignore me when I tell you you're grounded. Embry, you're ignoring me now! Is it drugs? Is that it?"

"No, mom, I'm not doing drugs. I just have stuff to do." I answered, stepping around her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. I sighed. I hated lying to her. Sam's all for me telling her, but the secret is too important. "Out." I replied, before shutting the door behind me.

I walked to the woods and started my patrols. A few hours later, I crossed Kat's scent, with another, more masculine scent. My wolf immediately began thinking through the possibilities, as I followed the scent. She had the two dogs with her, so they would protect her. I twitched my nose as I saw them. They were walking on the beach. He had his fucking arm around her shoulders, and hers was around his waist. A red haze clouded my sight then.

_'Dude, what's wrong?'_ came Seth's concerned thoughts, as I played this scene to him, through my anger.

_She has a boyfriend. She has a fucking boyfriend. _That thought raced back and forth through my mind repeatedly as I paced, before turning my gaze back to the couple on the beach.

As I watched, she turned into his one armed embrace and hugged him close as he kissed her head. I snarled, my hackles and my teeth bared. His other arm was in a sling, and he was tall, handsome and well built. He could give her a safe life, without all of this supernatural shit.

_'She never mentioned a boyfriend when I met her.'_ Seth thought, trying to be helpful.

As I paced, I became aware of two other animals, watching me. It was Kyri and the other dog. Kyri lay before me on the ground, and whined. His companion did the same. I huffed and nudged them back, but they wouldn't go. Annoyed, and just wanting to be left alone, I let out a loud and angry growl, which caused both dogs to yelp and flee, I turned around and ran off, not bothering to look anymore. I let out a loud, low, anguished howl.

_My soul mate. She's not mine. She has someone else._


	10. The Arctic Wolf

**A/N: So, this Chapter actually comes with a weird story :) All of the cakes mentioned in this chapter - I made to try out haha! :) I'm a Brit - and I can advocate: Mississippi mud pies = delicious! :D but my favourite is the Banana Loaf.**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**Chapter ten: KitPOV**

We got back to the house, and I decided to bake. I donned Ma's old apron, and started sorting out the ingredients to make Benjis' favourite cake. _Well… if you can call it a cake…_

I made three 'Mississippi mud pies'; one for us to have and one each for my brothers. Benji would be popping in on Kida on his way out East. I sighed, as I rolled out dough to make an apple pie. Soon it would be just Da and myself, holding our family together, but him being the grumpy surly man that he is, decided he wants to walk the dogs around for a while, and he will be gone, for hours.

Benji and I chatted, until the early hours, when he kissed my forehead and sent me to bed. I hugged him and Kida close and wished Kida a safe journey, begging him to stay safe.

"Don't worry, Kitty. The Arctic wolf survives the most incomprehensible terrain and weather, because of his pack. His family. We will do the same." Benji promised.

I slept fitfully that night. Nightmares and fuzzy dreams plaguing my subconscious. I tossed and turned, and at quarter past four, I decided I had enough. I got out of bed, and showered and dressed in my check pants, my Chuck Taylors and a grey vest, with Kida's University of Alaska hoody. I'm pretty sure he hasn't realised I stole it. I'll probably get in trouble for having it, but I needed it. It kept me sane. Somewhat.

I inched down the stairs, and began making strawberry and white chocolate cookies, a fruit cake and a banana loaf cake. I figured they would be alright to begin with, and, as I loved bananas, if no one wanted my banana loaf – hello lunch!

I packed them away and slid them into the bed of my truck, before sliding into the cab and turning the engine on. The drive was quiet. I'd kept to thinking, instead of listening to the radio. Benji would probably be sent overseas. I just hoped he'd be back after his first tour. One would be enough. Da wasn't speaking to him, and I hoped that would change, because who knows when we'd see him again.

I parked the truck outside the diner and glanced at the clock. Five-thirty a.m. Sue wasn't due for another hour. I sighed and clambered out, taking the key to the back door and letting myself in. I returned for the baked goods and put them in the display cases on the main counter. I hoped someone would like them. I began flicking the lights on out back and started preparing the things I'd need for the breakfast rush, after pulling my white overall over my vest, my hoody hanging on a peg by the door. I checked the menu cards and smiled. Jim had marked the most popular ones with smiley faces. I began preparing a nice amount of those, and then small amounts of everything else. Once that was sorted, I decided to make a few loaves of bread. Once they were in the oven, I began looking over the order forms, to see roughly, what the intake for basic ingredients was for. My eyes widened at the cost of the bread. I mean it's bread. Not oysters.

Shaking my head, I watched over the baking loaves, and pulled them out. I had made a plain white loaf, a seeded loaf, and a knotted loaf. They would be cool enough for Sue to taste, by the time she got here. The bell out front chimed and I smiled. Ever the early bird. Just like I thought. I pushed the swing door and smiled when I saw Emily.

"Hey," I smiled, brushing my hands down my apron softly. "How is she?" I asked. Emily's mouth puckered into a tight line. "Getting better, but slowly." She said. She looked at the cakes in the cases and smiled. "Did you make these?" she asked. I nodded. "I couldn't sleep. Fresh baked this morning." I said. She began pulling out little cards, to price my cakes and grinned.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Sue about bread orders. I can make the loaves cheaper than if she buys them."

Emily raised a brow. "You can bake bread?" I nodded, and smiled. "I've baked three loaves this morning for you too, for you to try. If you agree, then Sue can save a lot from what she's paying for, and the ingredients will all come from local sources." I explained, pushing my hands into my pockets. I shrugged, before walking back into the kitchen, Emily right behind me. She looked at the loaves and nodded. "I don't foresee any problems." She said.

And so, my first day as Chef flew by. Sienna popped in the back on her breaks, and kept me company, as I cooked. My hair was pulled back in a tight fishtail braid, and my sleeves were rolled up.

"So why do you cook?" she asked as she sat on the counter behind me. "My Ma and Da both cooked and baked. I love cooking," I smiled.

"But you're so _clean_," she whined. I laughed loudly. "Mark of a good chef," I started, "Dirty apron, clean overalls." I turned to show her. My lovely white apron was a mess, but my white overalls and sleeves were still a dazzling white. She nodded. "Did you ever want to open your own restaurant?"

I shrugged. "I suppose, but then, I'm nineteen. I think it would be too stressful for me. I have my whole life ahead of me yet."

By closing, I was exhausted, but tomorrow's cakes were finished and ready to be put out, another banana loaf, which went down a storm, another batch of cookies, but this time hazelnut and milk chocolate, and a carrot cake. I climbed into my truck, back in my hoody as I pulled it close to my chilled body. I started the engine and warmed up the cab, when I saw Emily waiting outside. I turned my truck around and pulled up next to her.

"Can I give you a ride?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Sam was meant to come, but there must be an emergency." She said. I nodded. "Maybe you should text him, so we don't pass each other on the road." She nodded, and did as I suggested quietly.

"How are you finding La Push?" she asked. I smiled. "It's wonderful." I launched into why it was so wonderful compared to snowy Alaska, and we chatted happily the entire way back to her house. I pulled in and killed the engine.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, as she climbed from the cab.

"Bye Kat." She smiled. I flashed my lights at her in farewell, and drove home.

This was the routine of my life for the next few weeks. I'd get up, make Da and Benji breakfast, go to the diner, make everyone else breakfast, make lunch, or whatever, drive Emily home and then myself, before making food for the men in my life and then dropping as soon as I hit my pillow. _Finish, rinse, repeat._

The weather calmed as March blew into April. Sort of. My dreams were still bothering me, but now they had taken a slightly romantic tone. Embry featured prominently, and we did…_things._

I would wake feeling hot and bothered, and I'm sure I haven't looked him in the face in at least ten days. He frequents the diner, and I know it's him, because he asks if he can have a steak sandwich. The same time every day, cooked the same way, with cheese and onions and homemade chutney I had tried with the recipe about a fortnight ago. And he'd been buying like, the _whole_ banana loaf. _The bastard. _Why was he doing this? It wasn't _that_ good. He confused me. And whenever I saw him outside of work, he would watch me. It was really intense. Like a blind man seeing for the first time. But then he'd frown and turn his gaze away, muttering under his breath.

I got a letter at the end of April. From Benji. He'd left about two weeks ago, and had been in basic training and physiotherapy to get his shoulder fixed faster. He was all healed, and was being deployed. He wasn't allowed to tell me _where_ he was going, but he said he'd call or write to let us know he was safe. Emily gave me two days off after that. I was distraught. I sobbed for like, thirty hours straight. Da went for a walk and didn't come home until the next day. I could see this was taking its' toll on him. Added to his stress was the news of a serial killer in Seattle.

_God. Does my family really have this little good joojoo?_

I went for a walk with Hunter and Kyri that weekend, and I saw that wolf again. This time, it was the afternoon, and I was tromping through the woods, when the two dogs stood stock still, staring at the same part of the woods. I didn't hesitate this time as I approached it – him. I ran my fingers through the fur on his neck, and he closed his eyes. I scratched behind his ears, which I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach and fought back a laugh as the beast actually whined in comfort. I wondered what would happen if I rubbed his belly. I sighed, my thoughts returning to my brother, and his parting words to me, which he had repeated in his letter.

The wolf darted his tongue out to lick my cheek, and I realised he was wiping a rogue tear. "I'm good." I reassured him. "Just worried. My brother is being deployed, while his twin currently lives in Seattle." I turned away, before turning back, "I mean, Benji shouldn't even be going anywhere yet, he only just got his god-damned shoulder out of that sling, the idiot." I sighed again, petting the wolf, absent-mindedly.

"I have to be strong for them. Just like Benji said. The Arctic wolf survives the most incomprehensible terrain and weather, because of his pack. His family. We will do the same."

The wolf froze, before he huffed, then turned and backed into the forest. I turned to my two submissive canines and called them to me, before carrying on our walk.


End file.
